Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 10
Hoofdstuk 10 "Ik ruik WindClan." miauwde Dennepoot. Moeraspoot gromde dreigend."Stroomt er hier een rivier?" Ada spitste haar oren."Ja. Die markeert de grens." antwoorde Geelvaren. Hij snuffelde aan de struiken."Mooi zo. Roggevlam's patrouille is hier langs geweest." Ada knikte blij."Fijn!" zei Dennepoot."Kijk uit!" Geelvaren duwde de leerlingen tegen de grond. Pootstappen weerklonken voor hen uit. Een WindClanpatrouille. Ada keek of ze katten herkende van de Grote Vergaderingen. Meteen al zag ze Doornnetel, de commandant. Ook herkende ze Zilverhoning en Cyprespoot. De andere katten, een lichtbruine cyperse poes en een langharige kater, kwamen haar niet bekend voor."Ik ruik SchaduwClankatten!" grauwde de cyperse poes."Wat doen ze hier? We moeten maken dat we wegkomen, Doornnetel!" De commandant schudde zijn hoofd."Onder geen beding, Jaagzang." miauwde hij. Een muis bungelde aan de klauw van Cyprespoot. Geelvaren stond op en liep kalm naar de WindClankrijgers toe."Dat is onze prooi." zei hij. Cyprespoot zette haar haren op."Nietes!" snauwde ze. Doornnetel maande haar tot stilte en de langharige bruine kater deed zijn best om een eekhoorn uit het zicht te houden."Doe geen moeite, Stekelbont." zei hij. Hij boog zijn kop voor Geelvaren. Die keek hem verbaast aan."We hebben gebrek aan prooi, Geelvaren." zei Doornnetel."Een van jullie leerlingen steelt onze konijnen." Ada keek hem verbijsterd aan."Heb je daar bewijs voor?!" snauwde ze. Geelvaren maande haar tot stilte."Dat hebben we." zei de bruine WindClankater. Hij sprong de struiken in en kwam terug met een haas die door en door naar WindClan rook, maar duidelijke SchaduwClansporen had. De scherpe klauwsporen waren ook onmiskenbaar SchaduwClan. Geelvaren vloekte luid."Luister, Doornnetel. Als een van onze leerlingen een prooidief was zouden we het wel weten!" Jaagzang snoof arrogant."Klaarblijkelijk niet! Wat dacht je van die eenling, Doornnetel? Misschien was zij het. Per slot van rekening kent ze de krijgscode zeker nog niet. Heb je zelfs al een Clannaam?" ze keek Ada minachtend aan. Ada voelde woede koken, diep in haar binnenste, als een vuur dat alles verteerde. Eer, verstand, redelijkheid, bedachtzaamheid, kalmte. Ze knapte en besprong de cyperse poes."Ada!" riep Geelvaren. Maar het kon Ada niet schelen. Ze wou bloed zien, wraak nemen op iedere kat die haar loyaliteit betwijfelde. Jaagzang schreeuwde het uit en boorde haar klauwen in Ada's schouder. De eenling vloog de struiken in, maar sprong al gauw grauwend tevoorschijn. Jaagzang was verrast door de snelle sprong en belandde met een klap op een lager niveau. Ada sprong bovenop haar en de twee poezen veranderden in een kluwen van tanden, klauwen en razend gesis. Bloed bespatte zo nu en dan de rotsen."Ada!" bracht Magnoliapoot uit. Ze wou naar haar medeleerling toerennen om haar te helpen, maar Doornnetel sloeg haar tegen de grond. Het bleekroste poesje gilde het uit van de pijn, hulpeloos als een pasgeboren jonkie. Geelvaren brulde het uit van woede."Hoe durf je de dochter van de commandant zo laf aan te vallen?!" grauwde hij voor hij Doornnetel van Magnoliapoot afsleurde en hem tegen de grond kwakte. De katers cirkelden even dreigend om elkaar heen voor ze hun eigen, gevaarlijke maar iewat fascinerende gevecht begonnen. Magnoliapoot zat angstig ineengedoken op de grond. Dan zette ze haar haren op en schoot ze Geelvaren te hulp. Moeraspoot was al een gevecht begonnen met Stekelbont en Dennepoot had Cyprespoot voor zijn rekening genomen, maar was voorzichtig met de geliefde van zijn vriend. Ada krijstte woest toen Jaagzang haar tegen de grond klemde en haar tanden in het nekvel van de eenling boorde. Haar adem stokte in haar keel bij het gevoel. Tot nu toe was ze alleen maar in noodgevallen daar vastgepakt, maar als iemand het deed en het met kwade bedoelingen was... Ada brak. *** "Waarom is mama weggegaan?" klonk Carries zielige stemmetje."Mama is niet weg." miauwde een poes zonder gezicht. Haar grijze vacht gloeide in het licht van de zonsondergang."Mama is altijd bij jullie. Als jullie haar missen, denk dan aan haar liefde. Als jullie het koud hebben, denk dan aan haar warme vacht. Als jullie hulp nodig hebben, denk dan aan haar tanden in jullie nekvel, klaar om jullie naar de veiligheid te dragen." Ada knikte."Dat zullen we doen! Belooft." de grijze poes glimlachtte. *** Een wervelwind kolkte diep in Ada's ziel. In haar bloed, spieren, haar diepste bewustzijn. Blauwe vlammen laaiden hoog op en verteerden al het fatsoen dat ze had. De schreeuw die ze slaakte toen Jaagzang haar tanden in haar nek zette, was zo luid dat de vogels doodsbang wegvlogen en de andere katten geschokt verstijfden. Ada's ogen flitsten open, ze draaide zich soepel en vliegensvlug als water om en sloeg Jaagzang zo hard dat ze neerviel en duizelig bleef liggen. De eenling ging bovenop haar staan en keek dreigend op haar neer. "Niemand, maar dan ook niemand, neemt me daar vast." siste ze als een boze adder."Of ze zullen het berouwen." ze haalde haar nagels over het oor van de cyperse poes en sprong naar de rest van haar patrouille toe. Na Ada's gegil waren ze al gauw doorgegaan met vechten, gebruikmakend van de verwarring van de WindClankatten. Al gauw werden die verjaagd, en Geelvaren's patrouille rustte uit. Eenmaal terug in het kamp, ontdekte Geelvaren's patrouille dat Ambermos en haar leerlingen en ook Roggevlam's grenspatrouille teruggekeerd waren. Ambermos' groepje had genoeg prooi gevangen om de rest van de dag mee door te komen, maar morgen zouden ze weer moeten jagen."Ada!" zei Zeggepoel zodra ze de eenling zag."Ben je oké? Ik hoorde van Ambermos dat jullie een grensgevecht hadden! Ohhh, had ik je maar leren vechten toen ik de kans nog had!" Ada glimlachtte."Ik ben oké. Heemstroos moet me gewoon oplappen. Ik was zo boos... ik vechtte instinctief, al was het eerder worstelen. Leer me het zodra je kunt, alsjeblieft Zeggepoel?" Zeggepoel grijnsde opgelucht."Tuurlijk. Zodra ik kan. En ga nu maar naar Heemstroos." Ada knikte dankbaar en trippelde naar Heemtroos toe. Tot haar verassing trof ze Sparster en Modderstreep daar ook aan. Haar leider was opgeknapt van de vallende boom, maar hij zag er vermoeid en zorgelijk uit."Bedankt, Modderstreep." zij hij."Ik zal het erover hebben." toen Modderstreep Ada voorbij liep, schonk hij haar een minachtende blik. Jij wordt nooit een krijger, daar zal ik voor zorgen. Ada gluurde naar hem voor ze zich neerzette bij Heemstroos. De jonge medicijnkat toonde Roospoot hoe ze wonden kon behandelen. Ada was wel blij dat ze van dienst kon zijn bij de training van hun toekomstige medicijnkatleerling. Roospoot zou binnenkort naar de Maangrot gaan en een echte medicijnkatleerling worden."Je zusje was heel dapper tijdens het gevecht." zei Ada haar terwijl Heemstroos liet zien hoe ze een papje van goudsbloem moest maken."Ja?" zei Roospoot opgewekt."Leuk! Ik zorg dat ze me ''alles ''verteld zodra ik de kans heb." Heemstroos grinnikte."Je moet zo meteen naar Sparster's hol, Ada." zei ze."Hij wou je spreken." Ada spitste verrast haar oren."Oh.. oké." zei ze."Bedankt." Heemstroos smeerde wat van het papje op Ada's gescheurde oor. Gelukkig zou er geen blijvende schade zijn, alleen een klein littekentje. Ze toonde Roospoot hoe het moest en het lichtrode poesje smeerde voorzichtig goudsbloempap op een snee in Ada's schouder. Verder had zij gelukkig geen verwondingen."Dankjewel, Roospoot. Je bent een enorme hulp." miauwde Heemstroos terwijl ze spinrag over het papje plaatste en zorgde dat het goed in Ada's vacht kleefde."Dit moet gaan. Kom vanavond nog eens langs, dan ververs ik het en maak ik een nachtcompres. Morgenochtend moet je er al vanaf kunnen." Ada glimlachtte blij."Bedankt, Heemstroos, Roospoot!" de twee poezen zwaaiden haar uit en schoven door om Dennepoot en Moeraspoot te helpen. Ada rende gauw naar Sparster's hol toe."U wou me spreken?" vroeg ze beleeft. Sparster knikte."Ada. Volgens Modderstreep ben jij de leerling die prooi van de WindClan stal. Wat heb je daarop te zeggen?" Hoofdstuk 9 ���� Hoofdstuk 11 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Lied van Vuur en Wind